Revolution Roulette
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Serilda was born one eventful night of a solar eclipse, her mother Sparrow, which is long before she became Queen, raised this little child until something had happened to her. Serilda grows up over the years with the help of her dear and closest friends. Join her as she grows up to face what fate has in store for her. (Starts out as a child, then it will work its way up)


Revolution Roulette

_"If this machine doesn't stop, what will you do if it never goes out_  
><em>Never goes out of season<em>

_It never stops as it turns, there ain't no passion, yet it burns_  
><em>Introducing my prison<em>

_Losing myself in this place, soon I'm gone without a trace_  
><em>Freed with that final incision<em>

_Look my heart it's a bird, it needs to sing and to be heard_  
><em>Not this clockwork precision<em>

_And the machine grows idiotic_  
><em>Who's gonna be its ingenious critic<em>

_Everybody loves the perfect solution_  
><em>To beat the odds against the poorest possible substitution<em>  
><em>What you see is never what you're gonna get<em>  
><em>Everybody's playing revolution roulette<em>

_Leaves you no arguments to trade, you can try the key or you can wait_  
><em>But the lock will not open<em>

_So you're left with sanity to lose, cos the machine is a ruse_  
><em>Another invention to rule them<em>

_It's like a fistful of snake eyes, a hand grenade with bye byes_  
><em>Like a million spent on nothing<em>

_It's kinda like a pick in their lock, when you never went "knock knock, hello, anybody home?_  
><em>I'm coming in".<em>  
><em>With a touch of foreboding<em>

_And the machine grows parasitic_  
><em>Who's gonna critisize the good critic<em>

_Everybody loves..._

_Everybody has the perfect solution_  
><em>It's just hard to resist the sweet seduction<em>  
><em>There ain't no trick to winning double what you bet<em>  
><em>Welcome to revolution roulette<em>

_Everybody loves..."_- Poets of the Fall

**Chapter 1:**

Long before Albion had its Hero of Brightwall and revolution that brought the former ruler Logan to his knees, and before The Hero of Brightwall had her children., she had her first child with a man she met and fell in love with, one event struck Sparrow with is being pregnant, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Serilda.  
>Miss Sparrow stares at herself in the mirror, her bright eyes and raven head young maiden on the road to retrieve her rightful throne. Her sister was killed when she was not but a child and her rough life had made her strong. It's all fate as Theresea told her once when she had her seen her one night and that fate is painful.<br>Miss Sparrow also goes by another name, Celina, and that means Heaven, a name that she was given to by an old religious couple when they were saved by her.  
>Sparrow runs her hands through a little head pf a snow white and amber eye girl below her. The little girl stares up at her and smiles, "Mama!" She says bursting in to a little giggle as Sparrow starts to tickle the six year old.<br>"Do you want to go to nanny's?" Sparrow asks sweetly as she drops down to her knees and cups her child's chin gently.  
>"No, mamma. I want to go with you, you always leave me here alone..." The little girl starts to cry, her amber eyes dim with sorrow.<p>

Sparrow shuts her eyes as the guilt begins building in her chest. She swallows the feelings and stands up elegantly. "No, my child. You have to stay with nanny, it's for your safety...I cannot let anything hurt you or take over you...no matter what, promise me that you'll stay inside when it's dark out and keep a light on in the cabin and never trust strangers. Promise me, my dear baby girl" She says as she stares down at her little sweet first born Serilda, the name will bring her strength when the times come for her. But for now, her safety is a requirement.

"Yes, mommy" Serilda murmurs, not once lying to her mother.  
>Sparrow takes the small hand of Serilda's in hand and leads her to the nanny's house. The house is plain yet it's in a lovely town full of caring and friendly people that take care of each other.<p>

She opens the door and gently pushes the dear child inside and a larger auburn haired women with green eyes stare at her in shock then she adjusts her flour covered clothing. She must have been in the middle of creating meat pies.

"Sorry, mistress. We have been making pies, but umm...is there anything I can help you with?" she asks nervously as she twirles her thumbs.  
>Sparrow steps inside the house and shuts the door behind them. They head over to the table and took a seat; they stare at each other until one speaks and that is Sparrow. "I believe that it's getting closer and she needs to be watched further more. We spoke of this earlier and you should-" the young woman had a nerve to cut of the young heroine.<p>

"I know, I have been preparing for this day. I'll call for the town meeting for tonight" She tells her strongly.  
>Little Serilda pulls on her light blue dress shyly. One thing she did know is that her mother is very frightened and she doesn't know why and that's scaring her. She begins to cry gaining attention by the two adult women.<br>Sparrow jumps from her chair and embraces her young child securely. "Momma, what's wrong? I'm scared, I feel your fear...it's scary..." She sobs out.  
>Mother Sparrow sighs deeply and shakes her head, "My dear child, I only worry what is to come and that might bring me... it's just that I'm protecting you and I worry. So baby, shhhh it's okay," She brushes her hair and laughs lightly. "It's okay, my sweety. Just don't cry, I'm always here with you, no matter the miles apart. I'll always be right in here" She points at her daughter's chest then flicked her nose softly after the child glanced down at her mother poking her chest.<br>"I got your nose!" Sparrow pinches Serilda's nose and pretends to grab it from her then stands up high. "I got your nose, sweety! It's mine! HAHHAHA!" she begins to laugh loudly and holds her hand in the air.

Serilda pouts and tries to jump up and down to try to grab her nose back. "Aaahh! Mommy, I wanna have my nose back!"  
>Sparrow shakes her finger 'no' slowly before turning her head and grin down at her impatient child. What she didn't know is that her game is making her child upset more and more quickly.<p>

"Mommy, please! They'll eat me if I don't have my nose!" Serilda says before letting out a terrific scream and collapsing to the ground.  
>Sparrow stops and drops to her child's side and shakes her several times, "Baby, wake up! Please...you can have your nose back!" Sparrow yells terrified.<br>The small child's fearful face brought Miss Sparrow to her senses that she immediately needs the help from the priests to cure her from evil invaders. She screams at the nanny to get the priests here fast, which made the young woman dash out of the door like a tornado and straight for the temple; returning with the priests they notice her despair state and begin to work on healing her.

"We need to seal the darkness away!" they shout as tendrils of black ink begin to spew from Serilda's mouth.  
>Sparrow collapses to her knees feeling numb, everything she worked so hard for has beginning to unravel before her very eyes. The very core of her being shook with violent horrors and utter dissatisfaction that her daughter has this darkness that is inside her.<p>

The whole day she spent watching the priests heal her only daughter, the aura and magic of light and life spring around them and trailing down their arms unto the unconscious trembling child.  
>"Sparrow, it will be fine. She's a strong girl, she takes after you after all. She is your daughter and has your hero blood" she turns to her friend and ally, Reaver as he goes by now.<br>"I know..its just that I dread that one day she will have to pick a side and I'm scared what that will be or even if I will be alive then" Sparrow murmurs, the tears threatening to escape her eyes, but not once did she allow them too.

"That will be another day, for now we must bring her along" Sparrows boyfriend tells her in a light heart tone as he walks through the door.  
>Reaver and a few other members of their group except for Sparrow grimace at the sight of the muscular young man. She smiles softy and whispers, "Yeah, we must then"<p>

No matter how many times Reaver has seen this young boy, he just wants to rip his eyes out and throw him to the walverines or wolves even. The boy needs to know respect and that he will mess up one day and Reaver himself will have to kill the spoiled boy.  
>The healers of the light open the doors of the little girl's room, they have beads and candles and prayer books all over the room. The scent of burning incense tainting the room with its enchanting aroma.<p>

"She has been healed" one of the priests state.  
>Sparrow smiles widely and folds her arms behind her back. Reaver lets out a smirk and glances over to his ally, he opens his mouth to say something but Sparrow turns to him and glares "Don't say anything you little shit"<p>

He chuckles and looks out of the window across from them, trying to ignore the impudent, stench ridden, frail looking boy that could be mistaken for a girl that is ill with disease. The only reason he could tolerate him for so long without killing him is his ally's unbelievable desire for him. Reaver himself knows that he couldn't even be attracted to the boy, not once is he interested in him in anyway. The boy's unattractive and wretched attitude makes him want to rip his head off.  
>"Ugh, okay. Let's go?" The boy Kortle says.<p>

**FIVE YEARS LATER~~**

As the group has been catching up with their lives and business of the hunt they have been for many years that the little Serilda's birthdays has went by fast. The girl is now a eleven year old youth. Sparrow watches over the course of five years that the girl has her looks and her own attitude is similar to hers but not entirely.  
>"Mother, I want to learn how to fight!" Serilda says whilst crossing her arms.<br>Sparrow shakes her head, "No, there is no way I will let you get blood on your hands!" She deadpans their conversation that they had for the last two hours.  
>"Why not? I WANT TO DEFEND MYSELF!" She shouts, stomping her foot on the ground and glaring at her mother.<p>

Sparrow shakes her head, "I won't allow it, you will not be stained with blood" she nearly yells at her child, for once the child didn't listen. She doesn't understand either that once she gets stained she won't be able to wash that away.  
>"You know what, fuck you! Since you left from your group, you become a bitch! You never want me to do anything anymore!" Serilda screams out, her eyes narrow menacingly.<p>

The darkness rimming around her eyes and her teeth glimmering in it's whitest glory. Sparrow narrows her eyes back, not letting her child push her away. "Serilda! You will never do that, they'll take you and kill you!" She screams so loud that it made her daughter wince and the glass shatter nearby.  
>Serilda drops her head in shame and falls to her knees. "I'm sorry mommy, I didn't understand why you didn't want me to do anything...I just really want to know how to defend myself... I..." she lets out a sigh.<p>

Sparrow encloses her hands and lets out a heavy sigh. "I will teach you and I will ask the others to help..." she asks.  
>Serilda shakes her head, "No, just you and Reaver..." she whispers shyly, a blush escaping her cheeks after saying Reaver's name.<p>

Sparrow sucks in air sharply, does her child have a little crush on her ally that lusts after so many things? The ideas that turn in her head like gears turning in clocks.  
>"Do you have a crush on him?" Sparrow asks her daughter dropping to her eye level.<br>"I...I...yeah...I-i Do" Serilda chokes out, the embarrassment apparent by the crimson across her cheeks.

"Do not go after him, he will break your heart!" Sparrow tells him, honestly blaring in her eyes completely.  
>Serilda remains silent and turns her head in shame. "I-It's just a crush"<br>"Good, it better just be, Or I will fucking kill him" Sparrow sneers and folds her hands as she stands back up and looks around the nearly empty room.  
>"This is where you choose to live for now?"<p>

Serilda inclines her head in response, 'Yes" and takes a seat in her velvet red cushion chair.  
>Sparrow examines the room. The room has only a chair, a sofa, a few tables and a bed. The room wasn't the best but it was acceptable from her child. "I will leave you with Alexia in two months, and your new nanny will be watching you, but I will return in a year"<p>

As Sparrow departs in the morning of two months later, leaving her daughter a lovely intricate sword with spirals on the blade and hilt, the silk ribbon tied around the hilt securely.  
>Serilda wakes from her bed and changes into her trousers that are cut short and her shirt cut short as well. She does her morning stretches then practices by herself with her sword, pretending that her enemy is in front of her.<br>"Die, you scum!" She says, slashing away at the wind.  
>The next thing she knew was that Alexia stood before her with a guest behind her. Serilda looks up and narrows her eyes at the guest. Who in their slightest mind would bother her at this hour and time of morning?<br>"I told you several times, have them wait in the guest station" Serilda


End file.
